(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic ionic compound having anti-viral activity and the method for antagonizing virus in vitro by putting the compound in contact with the virus.
(B) Description of Related Art
Virus may be spread through air, secretions from nose or mouth, or from direct contact and cause diseases. Enterovirus infection that is active in the summer and autumn seasons in Taiwan poses a significant threat to the health of the general population, in particular children. Enterovirus may be transmitted by contacting the oral or nasal secretions (e.g. saliva, sputum and nasal mucus) or feces of the patient. Hence it is easy to cause epidemics in crowded areas. Current approach to the management of enterovirus infection is supportive treatment. In light that enterovirus exists in many types and has variability, people who are previously exposed to one type of enterovirus are not immune to other types of enterovirus. The precautions against viral infection are no other than washing hands constantly, keeping the home environment clean and well-ventilated, wearing masks and avoiding direct contact with patients.
Organic ionic compounds are used mainly in conducting material, electrolyte, catalyst, surfactant, and new types of solvent (Sheldon R., Chem. Commun. 2399–2407 (2001)). So far, no patent or literature has been disclosing the anti-viral effect of organic ionic compounds. The present invention is the first to propose the application of such compounds to antagonizing virus activity.